Talk:Main Page
Yeah I didn't expect this to happen, any way of removing them? Or do other wikis have this same problem? -Se7en- 20 :43, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ;Don't you all hate these new ads, messing up the layout of the pages. I surely didn't expect these when I requested this page Blackdrak 14 :29, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ;Judging from the statistics, Berserk and Guts are amongst the most visited. I definitely need to work on Guts this weekend. Maybe a plot summary afterward. Blackdrak 22 :06, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ;I've just put a message on the theblackswordman.com forum. Let's hope we can find more helping hands Blackdrak 21 :56, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ;Well it's just recently opened since the beginning of June, and I guess only Evil-Genius knows about this so far? I agree with DrPepperPro, this is a fun activity anyways. Let me know what articles need images/checking, I've been working on those easily. -Se7en- 20 :47, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ;things move slowly for berserk related stuff =/. But anyways its fun doing this even if no one reads, although im suure more people will come eventually. DrPepperPro 18 :10, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ;1250 views, so far only 4 people actually chipped in. People don't care?Blackdrak 17 :51, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Berserk Games? I what the message on top "CONTRIBUTIONS CALLING FOR BERSERK ANIME AND GAMES" means. Do you wish for us to create pages for the games? SupaNinjaMan 01:34, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Edits to the Main Page I'm not sure who put the lock on it but for some reason I cannot change anything on the main page (don't worry, I won't mess anything up =P look at the work I've been doing elsewhere on here). Just curious if that lock can be lifted as it is restricting me from doing anything. Offtopic but I noticed that back in 08, they were having trouble around here. Too bad I wasn't here then ^_^; seems like none of them are left, having abandoned this place...but I'm glad I can help out the best way that I can. >=D let's see if I can't be Griffith here and bring us to the top...don't worry, I won't sacrifice any of you for ultimate power ;>_____> ....maybe...TVthePunisher 01:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) New Berserk anime Recently stumbled across this fine little article on Animenewsnetwork, reporting a new Berserk anime being in production: http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2010-09-27/new-berserk-anime-project-launching I searched around, and also found a trailer for the new anime: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lihPs4BoDvo Now I don't know how you do it with news and such on this wikia, but I think this should at least get a mention somewhere on the site. Thank you. Nexorath 21:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, definately needs to make its way onto the main page. I can't do edits to the page due to a block on users (by whoever originally ran the block*. TVthePunisher 02:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Oh man thanks a bunch for the find. You most definately have to become a mod here, It should make your work run mutch smoother... I think.. just sayin' is all. Sgt._Sarge 12:26, September 30, 2010 :If it is an anime then AWESOME, but I have a feeling it may not be but anyway I hope this happens. If this IS an anime series it﻿ wold be cool to﻿ have it start right from where it left off, Guts yelling and suddenly the Skull Knight bursts in-epic (LiancoZ 05:39, September 30, 2010 (UTC)) : :So the new Anime starts were the last stopped? It would be better if they make a complete new one. I hope that this time, the Anime isn't going to be stopped. TheRhinoKnight 17:12, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : ::@Sarge Hey, if you meant me I'd love to be a mod here ;>_> it would allow me to do a little more than I currently can with the site in just character pages and what not. ::@RhinoKnight I'm not sure of all the information currently, but from the trailer they show a time period PASSED the first Anime's storyline AND they show a scene that was present in the first anime (whenever Guts left the Band of the Hawk and was challenged by Griffith). I'll have to look to see if they have the second one out yet, but until it has been confirmed that this is actually a series and whether or not it is a REBOOT, then everything else is just speculation at the moment TVthePunisher 17:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC)